


I will rearrange the stars, pull them down to where you are

by emotionaloversuperheroes



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-01-10 04:44:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1155235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emotionaloversuperheroes/pseuds/emotionaloversuperheroes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coffee shop AU.  Alternating pov of Makoto and Seijuurou.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For some reason, it's coming up for me saying that there are three chapters. There aren't; I haven't written the third yet and there will be way more than 3 chapters in total. Please ignore the 3.

Makoto wipes the counter down, stacks the trays neatly back into their nest and leans back, resting against the coffee machine momentarily. His usual smile is gracing his face, but he can feel his insides doing little jumps as he checks the clock. He pushes his glasses up.

_12:48_

The lunch rush has just ebbed off and it's Monday. It can only mean one thing. The guy will be coming in today. He visits every weekday, just after the crazy lunch bustle. He gets out his laptop, fingers skipping over the keys as he types lightening fast.  
Makoto doesn't know what he's writing, or his name, or much about him really.  
He knows this man has eyes like gold topaz and spiky red hair that he longs to touch and see of it's as soft as it seems.  
He knows the man likes lattes and if Makoto adds extra foam he gives a pleased little grin, swipes a long finger through it and licks it off carefully. He always has a guilty expression when he does it, as if the lapse in manners is unforgivable. Makoto always watches, fascinated.

Makoto glances at the clock again, any minute now.  
The man had been coming here for about four months, since Mako was just getting over his nerves at being a newbie. He'd picked up the job quickly, learning all the little tricks and tips; hold the jug of milk at this angle as you steam it, add the flavoured syrups first, not last as he'd sometimes done.  
It might sound silly to some people, but he truly loves working in the coffee house. He meets new people every day and the regulars are lovely. The pressure is a challenge, but not overwhelming. His co-workers are fantastic. It was a job he wanted to keep for many years. As it is he's 23 and has been a barista for around six months.

Four of those months he's been in love with the mystery regular with the flame red hair.

It had started innocently enough, when the regular had left his wallet on the counter. Nagisa had served him, but a stream of customers had just arrived so the bubbly blonde had asked Makoto to run it over to him. Makoto picked it up, walking over to where the man had nestled himself in an armchair by a window.  
He'd held the dark leather out, trying to catch his attention as unobtrusively as possible. The man had looked up from his laptop and grinned, taking it from him with many thanks. He'd squinted at Mako's nametag.  
"Makoto-san, huh?" the man had clapped him on the arm, heat seeping through Makoto's thin shirt, "Thanks man, you're a life saver!"  
Makoto shook his head, straightening up, "Nagisa noticed, not me, really it's him you should be thanking."  
The man raised his eyebrows and smiled again, all easy confidence and warmth. He pulled a 2,000 yen note out and held it up to Makoto.

"For your tip jar."

He smiled again and Makoto's heart raced watching those lynx eyes crease as he grinned.  
"Um.. Thank you very much!" Makoto bowed and dashed behind the counter to catch up on the drink orders, stuffing the note into the small jar they had nestled in between stirrers and fresh pastries.

It was 13:04 when the regular finally arrived. Makoto had worried that he wasn't coming, but here he is and damn, if Makoto's heart doesn't beat a little faster at the sight of him.

He's unwinding a long grey and red striped scarf from his neck when he catches sight of Makoto and a wide grin lifts his features.  
"Hey! Just you today, Makoto-san?"  
Makoto swallows and tries for nonchalance, which is hard as he thinks his heart will leap out of his ribcage any second.  
"Yep! Nagisa came down with the flu and Rei has university classes today, so it's just me."  
The regular nods sympathetically and Makoto wishes he didn't look so cute all pink cheeked from the wind, hair in stylish disarray.  
"Has it been busy then?" the regular continues, unaware of how tightly Makoto is grabbing his apron under the desk to stop himself from leaning across and playing with the strands.

"Kind of, this is the emptiest it's been all day."  
There was one couple reading together in the opposite corner, but that was it.

"Ahh, I'm sure it wasn't anything you couldn't handle, eh Makoto-san? You're more than capable!"

Makoto flushes with pride and looks down at his fingers, twisting themselves into his apron.  
"Medium latte then?"  
The regular laughs and it's a throaty boom that makes Makoto wonder what it would sound like if he was resting his cheek on the guy's chest.  
"Sounds great," the man pulls his wallet out, leaving too many bills on the counter as he walks over to his favourite seat by the window, unbuttoning his coat and leaving it with the rest of his stuff.

"Hey, Makoto-san?"

Mako turns around, the jug of steamed milk he's holding fogging up his glasses.  
The man gives another throaty chuckle, "Sorry, sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt. Are you okay?"  
Makoto nods, pulling his glasses off and hooking them in his shirt collar before adding the milk to a warmed cup. Pour the espresso in, top it all off with a generous heap of foam and voilà!  
Makoto carefully slides the latte onto the counter in front of him. The regular smiles and Mako pulls his glasses from his neck, wiping the condensation off on his apron before sliding them back up his nose.  
"Yes?"  
"I was just wondering, do you go to university too?"  
"Oh!" Makoto's insides were doing acrobatics. He'd be replaying this conversation in his mind all day, "No, I work here full time. I did consider it, but I'm not that academic. I have a lot of friends who do though; Haru-chan is doing illustration and Rin is studying sport science and Rei is..." He trails off, realizing he's babbling to a guy he doesn't even know the name of. He's always felt it would be too pushy to ask.

The regular is giving him his usual brilliant grin though, and Makoto feels better.

"What, ah... what do you do?" Makoto asks in a moment of boldness.

Just as the regular opens his mouth, Makoto's sudden confidence disappears and he starts waving his hands.  
"Sorry, that was rude! I apologize, you don't have to answer that! It was out of line, sorry!"  
"It's fine! I'm an junior sports journalist for an online newspaper," the regular is grinning a little wider than usual, he clearly loves his job and is very proud of it.  
Makoto nods enthusiastically and the redhead elaborates for a few minutes. He watches games of all kinds; pro, high school, college, basketball, American football, athletics, swimming.  
"If you ever want tickets to something, I should be able to hook you up," he laughs, massaging the back of his neck. His shirt goes taut with the action and Makoto swallows. His muscles are prominent, he clearly works out.  
"Thanks," Makoto hopes he doesn't look as flustered as he feels.

The redhead takes his leave then, wandering off to his seat, sipping his latte.  
Makoto watches him sneakily for an hour as he types furiously, suddenly pauses, expression pensive before his fingers skate over the keys again.  
Makoto tidies up the shop as he stares, stray sugar packets returned to their little stand, napkins restocked, jugs washed and stacked neatly. He's contemplating rewashing all of the tables just for something to do when he notices the journalist has packed up. He thoughtfully takes his cup up to the counter to save Makoto the trouble.

"Here you go. Thank you for the coffee Makoto-san, it was delicious as usual."  
Makoto grins at the compliment.  
"You're very welcome. You did pay for it after all."  
"Nonetheless. Are you working tomorrow?"  
Makoto wishes he's not imagining the hopeful edge to the question.  
"Y-yes!"  
The redhead grins at him, white teeth gleaming, "I'll see you tomorrow then," he swings his back onto his back and fusses with his scarf for a few seconds, "By the way, I'm Mikoshiba Seijuurou."

He winks and disappears out of the door, leaving Makoto stood, mouth hanging open in shock.

_Did he... wink?!_

Tomorrow was certainly going to be an interesting day.


	2. Don't tell me that we've grown for having loved a little while

Seijuurou leaves the coffee house, pulling his scarf tighter around his neck.  
He grins as he thinks of Makoto's shocked expression. He's so cute sometimes. His grin fades quickly. _What if it wasn't embarrassment? What if Makoto-san isn't gay and I scared him? What if he was horrified by the wink?  
Damn._

Mikoshiba had only tried Makoto-san's coffee shop on a whim. He had been a loyal regular to another place on the other side of town. The coffee had been great, but the baristas were surly. The Bean Bar had looked warm and inviting. It'd been a particularly chilly day in September and he just wanted to write his article up. His fingers were numb and it would have taken him another ten minutes to get to his regular place. He'd slipped into the crowded shop, with it's steamed up windows. It had been bustling, but almost everyone was getting take out cups and Mikoshiba eyed up a squishy armchair by a window a few feet from the counter. He hoped it wouldn't be taken by the time he grabbed his drink. He shuffled forwards, watching the baristas grin at new customers, waving them off as they left with their drinks.  
The service is better, Sei had thought, just depends on the coffee now.  
A small blonde had greeted him, smiling broadly, asking how his day was going before taking his order. He turned and called it back to the tall man behind him. Spiky brunette hair, soft green eyes, broad shoulders. He was very attractive. The tall barista slid his latte onto the counter, smiled and turned back to his steamer, cleaning it vigorously. Mikoshiba grinned, grabbed it and headed to the armchair before anyone could steal it. He pulled out his laptop, typing rapidly. This was definitely his new spot. When he was 300 words into his article he noticed the tall barista leaning down to him. In his outstretched hand was Mikoshiba's wallet. He took it and thanked the guy. Damn, he was even more attractive up close. His nametag said 'Makoto'. Sweet name.  
"Makoto-san, huh?" He lightly smacked the brunette's bicep, "Thanks man, you're a life saver!"  
He could feel the muscles under Makoto's shirt, this guy kept in shape.  
Makoto demurred the thanks, telling Mikoshiba that he should be thanking Nagisa, that must be the blonde.  
It was at that moment that Seijuurou decided that it didn't matter what the coffee was like, this was his new regular place.  
It was at that moment that Seijuurou fell in love with Makoto.

Sei walks briskly, his laptop bag cutting into his shoulder where it's slung across his body. It bumps against his thigh as he walks, absentmindedly weaving through the people in the street. It's a cold January afternoon and he shoves his hands into his pockets, idly imagining holding Makoto's hands to keep warm.  
Makoto has wonderful hands, Sei thinks, large, with fine boned fingers and soft looking palms. He has a few burns from times he's been a little careless around the steamer pipe. 

No, no, no. Stop it. That's probably the kind of crap that scared him. Was he scared? Mikoshiba can't say for sure.

Sei frowns as he walks down his street, pulls his key out and unlocks his front door to his apartment. He steps in, toeing off his shoes.  
His article for the day has been written and submitted to his editor, so it's free time now.

Mikoshiba wanders around his apartment for a few minutes, trying to think of something to occupy his mind, he contemplates food before settling on the idea of gaming. He logs into his favourite first person shooter, joins a team and spends the next few hours storming enemy bases and collecting intel packages. His empty stomach eventually drives him into the kitchen.

It's as he is shaking egg fried rice into his bowl that his mind returns to his favourite barista. Makoto-san has never looked at him like that before, but then again he's never winked at Makoto-san before. _Damn._ He turns his attention to the bowl in front of him, mouth turned down slightly.  
It's not the healthiest of meals, but he's having a protein shake with it, so it should be okay.  
He plans a run and maybe some street ball if he can cajole Nitori into it. He really shouldn't, his upstairs neighbour is terrible at one on ones but he's not about to spend however long it 'd take convincing eight other people into a short notice game. He'll have to just hope Nitori wants to improve his shots and is feeling up for a little friendly competition.

His rice is devoured in no time, bowl left next to the sink as he grabs his running shoes and loosens up. His feet are hitting the streets in a steady rhythm and he can feel his pulse racing. Little else gives him the same satisfaction as feeling his body being pushed to its limit.  
Or lunchtime coffee.  
The thought drifts unbidden through his head and suddenly his face is red for reasons other than his exhaustion. He stops in the half empty street, bracing his hands on his knees as he catches his breath glaring at the pavement. 

No wonder Makoto-san looked terrified, he probably thought Seijuurou was some kind of crazed stalker.  
 _Shit._  
 _No, okay think it through. Turn up at his work five days a week and today I winked at him._  
 _Yeah but it's a coffee shop, I'm just a regular._  
 _But I still winked at him._  
 _Damn. Overconfident._  
Sei straightens up and jogs back to his apartment, passing his door on the ground floor, taking the stairs two at a time until he reaches Nitori's door.

Nitori opens the door promptly and Sei grins again.  
"One on one? You free?"  
Nitori hesitates, shifting from foot to foot.  
"Well... I am free... But I'm not sure that's such a good idea. Wouldn't you rather do something else? Karaoke? Video games?" Nitori raises his eyebrows hopefully.  
Sei laughs, leaning heavily into the doorframe. It's probably rude, but his muscles are burning.  
"If you don't want to, we don't have to y'know. I'll pass on the games, I spent all afternoon on them."  
"Is your work all done then?"  
"Yep!" Mikoshiba smiles and massages the back of his neck.  
Nitori looks at him and bites his lip indecisively, "Ahh... Okay. Fine, but go easy on me!"  
Seijuurou gives him a thumbs up and turns away, "See you downstairs in two, I'm just gonna check my messages."

***

Mikoshiba unlocks his apartment and presses the replay button on his landline unit. His mother's voice floods the room, scolding him for not ringing her yet this week. Mikoshiba continues digging through his closet to find the ball, making a mental note to call his mother before he goes to the college game tomorrow night. If he doesn't call just before he goes out she'll talk for hours, interrogating his work life, love life, everything.  
It's not like he tries to exclude her, but really he doesn't want to be fixed up on anymore gokons.

His fingertips hit the ridged surface and he scrabbles to bring it out of the tangle of coats, running gear and gym towels.  
Mikoshiba bounces it a few times and then heads out of the door, shoving his keys into his pocket. Nitori is banging down the stairs, clearly resigned to losing yet another game.

***

They collapse against one another on the bench, Nitori taking a long drink from his water bottle.  
"You didn't go easy on me!" he huffs and Seijuurou lets out a booming laugh.  
He ruffles the smaller guy's hair as he smiles, "No-one ever improved by going up against soft opponents."

Nitori nods, but he still looks glum. It's already dark, but it's beginning to get cold so Sei suggests heading back. They're only four streets or so away from their apartment complex, so it shouldn't take long to get back and they set into a casual lope, Seijuurou dribbling the ball as Nitori tells him how his university course is going. He's got a friend's birthday party to go to this week and then he's going to his folks' this weekend.  
Mikoshiba nods and offers advice on what gift to take.  
It's as they're laughing that Mikoshiba sees a very familiar face on the opposite side of the street. Before he can tell himself not to do anything that could be interpreted creepy, he's waved and called out to him.  
Makoto waves back and checks both ways before dashing across the street.  
His cheeks and the tip of his nose are slightly pink because of the evening air and his hands are stuffed into the pockets of his oversized coat.  
Mikoshiba is mentally cursing everything possible.  
"Hey Makoto-san," at least his voice doesn't sound as unsure as he feels.  
"Hello Mikoshiba-san. How's your evening?"  
 _Wow, he remembered my name._  
Seijuurou nods, hands busying themselves spinning the basketball.  
"It's good, just playing some one on one. Oh, this is my upstairs neighbour, Nitori."

Nitori shuffles forwards, bowing a little to Makoto.  
"Hello, I'm Nitori Aiichirou. Pleased to meet you."  
Makoto returns the bow, deeper and straightening slowly. "Tachibana Makoto, it's good to meet you too Nitori-san."

_So his family name is Tachibana. Cute._  
"So... How's your evening going?"  
Makoto smiles, "I just visited Haru. We had dinner, but he has an assignment in soon, so I left so he could work on it."  
Mikoshiba nods again.  
 _He's not running away, screaming about the crazy guy stalking him. It's okay so far._

A small lull falls over the group and Nitori stares awkwardly at a nearby shop front as Makoto and Seijuurou glance at each other repeatedly, then hurry to look away.  
Goosebumps are raised on Mikoshiba's arms but he barely takes any notice of them.  
Makoto however is another story.  
As soon as he notices, he begins apologizing profusely.  
"Oh, I'm sorry Mikoshiba-san! It's freezing and here you are in just a shirt, please don't let me keep you. Hurry home. Please take care. It was nice to meet you Nitori-san." Makoto is waving his hands around and backing away rapidly. Mikoshiba watches in bemusement, then shivers.  
"Okay. I guess I'll see you tomorrow, Makoto-san?" He asks, ignoring the alarms in his head telling him he's acting weird.  
Makoto nods and turns around, walking quickly. "Tomorrow Mikoshiba-san!"

Mikoshiba can't even bring himself to feel bad.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took me so long, apparently when I'm not making coffee for other people as a job, I write about people making coffee for others.

Makoto practically skips into work the next morning. As he unlocks the front door he can't help the little somersault his stomach performs.  
He busies himself sweeping the entrance and washing the glass of the front door. He wears a ridiculous smile the entire time. His chance encounter with Mikoshiba-san last night left him walking on air for the rest of the night and the prospect of seeing him today has buoyed him just as he thought his high was ebbing.

Makoto does a quick dance with the broom when he's finished and sashays back into the store grinning ear to ear. He flicks all of the machines on, the familiar buzz filling the shop as the grinder sets to chewing beans into a fragrant powder.

Rei walks in then, pulling a purple scarf with a subtle butterfly print from his neck and folding it carefully. It had been a well done present from Nagisa when Rei mastered the drinks and got to take off his 'in training' badge. Everyone had gathered round ceremoniously to watch the new badge be affixed to Rei's shirt.

Makoto waves from behind the counter and Rei calls out good morning as he rushes to stow his clothes in his locker. He reappears from the hall leading to the staff room and kitchen tying his apron precisely. He smiled at Makoto, who grinned and leant his forearms on the counter.  
Rei stares at him for a few more seconds before announcing, "You're lookig extra happy today Makoto-senpai."  
Mako waves one hand again as if to remind Rei to dispense with the formalities.  
"I'm just looking forward to the day."  
Rei glances over disbelievingly but nods.  
"How are you?"  
Rei smiles and adjusts his glasses, launching into a description of his last class, which he hadn't understood fully and was in the middle of three textbooks to try and remedy the problem.  
Makoto nods and agrees that it was the best course of action. The conversation tapered off into comfortable silence and they move around busily, stocking up pastries once they were delivered from the bakery down the street that Gou-chan worked at on the weekends, sweeping the floor again, straightening chairs.

Rei makes a hot chocolate for each of them and sets them down on the back counter. It's surprising how thirsty you get after greeting all the customers and with the chilled air gusting in everytime somebody opens the door a warm drink definitely is the order of the day.

There's less of a morning rush than usual, so they can both keep on top of cleaning and there's not a huge mess to clean up at the end like there usually is. It's nice to feel so organized and efficient. Makoto wipes down the back counter one last time and nods decisively. Pristine.  
There are a few people scattered around the store, a few students reading heavy textbooks, a couple sat in the corner giggling and talking quietly. For 11am it's pretty good. Not so busy they can't keep up but enough customers so that they're not bored stiff.

Makoto's hands flutter nervously when he realises he only has an hour and a half or so before Mikoshiba comes in.  
Rei notices immediately and asks him if he's alright. Makoto swallows and nods vigorously.  
"I'm fine, thank you Rei," his voice comes out a little high and a little strangled and Rei scrutinizes his face.  
"You know you can tell me if anything is the matter Makoto-senpai."  
"Oh yes, thank you Rei but honestly I'm fine. And please drop the senpai."  
Rei crosses his arms and looks suspicious but nods. They tidy up a little more, straightening out the bottles of water in the cooler, topping up the beans in the coffee grinder, emptying the tip jar into the safe in Ama-chan's office. She wouldn't be in until 12 but at least this way everything was already there for her to sort out. 

"How's Nagisa?"  
"Still sick, though a small part of me suspects he may be faking it because he likes being looked after, even if it means he doesn't get any sweets." Rei shakes his head with a smile.  
Makoto laughs, it sounds like the blonde alright. "How's he surviving without his choco melon bread?"

Rei looks up, "He's not complaining half as much as I expected. Maybe Gou-chan is sneaking some to him when she visits?" His expression turned thoughtful.  
"I'll have to look into this further."

Makoto chuckles again, before refilling the napkins. It's while his back is to the door he hears it chime. He's almost too nervous to look round. Almost.  
Mikoshiba greets them both as he closes the door carefully, a cool breeze swirling around the room as he enters. 

Makoto's heart is currently threatening to explode out of his chest and his fingers are crumpling the napkins that he can't bring himself to put down because what else would his hands have to do then?  
His only racing thought is _'He's here early.'_  
Luckily, that's not what comes out of his mouth when he returns the greeting.  
"Good morning, Mikoshiba-san!"  
Rei has already turned and is making the latte which leaves Makoto on till duty. Which means talking to Mikoshiba. Which involves using words, which at the moment seems to be beyond him.  
He relinquishes the napkins and slips behind the counter, sliding a plate and latte spoon onto the countertop, finger toying with the spoon handle.  
"H-how are you?" Makoto stutters but his voice doesn't dry up entirely and he's thankful for that.  
When Mako glances up he sees a faint blush dusting Mikoshiba's cheeks and he swallows hard. Why does he have to be so attractive? It was like some cruel plot to render Makoto useless at his job.  
"I'm doing good thanks, how are you?"  
Rei turns and places the glass onto the plate and carefully slides it across to Mikoshiba.

Makoto makes another strangled noise and suddenly he's cursing his throat. Rei stares at Makoto and Mikoshiba in turn for a few seconds, eyes widening. Rei clears his throat and smiles.  
"I hope you enjoy your drink."  
Mikoshiba takes his dismissal and swipes a few sugar packets before settling in his chair, sneaking furtive glances at Makoto. 

Rei drags Mako to the back room and gestures furiously in silence, still slightly more subtle than Nagisa would have been, and Makoto knows immediately what he's trying to ask; do you like our regular?  
Makoto's face is on fire and he's sure that he's going to be a pile of ash in an apron soon. He rubs the back of his neck and ducks his head sheepishly.  
"P-perhaps... Not that I'd ever do anything about it! Please just forget it, it's nothing."  
Makoto dashes out of the back room and behind the counter, gripping it tightly for support. Rei slinks out after him, casting meaningful glances at him, wiggling his brows in a way that is obviously meant to convey a message but is lost on Makoto.  
He discreetly looks over to Mikoshiba's table. He hasn't brought his laptop today and is sat jiggling a knee, latte already half drained. 

Makoto flushes again and sets to stuffing more chocolate swizzle sticks into the jar on the counter. He could certainly save on his heating bill if he kept blushing like this, he was uncomfortably warm and couldn't do anything about it.  
Rei stopped trying to communicate via eyebrows and returned to the coffee machine, picking up the scourer and scrubbing the steam arms. Makoto breathed out a short lived sigh of relief.  
As Rei turned Mikoshiba downed the last of his drink and stood, staring at Makoto. He made a beeline to the till, bringing his plate with him and placing it in front of Makoto before he took a deep breath.  
"I have to cover a basketball game tonight, Makoto-san and I don't know if it's your type of thing or not but I would like it very much if you would go with me."  
Makoto is sure he has passed out, hit his head and is dreaming. There was no way this is reality. Maybe he's hearing things?  
Behind him Rei had grown very, very still. 

"Uh Makoto-san? If you don't want to-"  
Shocked out of his inertia, Makoto begins waving his hands and nodding frantically.  
"I'd love to, that's great, what time shall I see you?" Makoto's words blur into one rush and Mikoshiba's eyes widen and then crinkle as he smiles.  
"What time do you finish?"  
"Rin takes over from me at five, I can be ready by quarter past?"  
Mikoshiba laughs again, a comforting sound reminiscent of canned thunder. "No need to rush. It starts at seven so if you want I'll pick you up at half six. Is here okay?" 

Makoto's throat has dried out again and he can only nod, lips pulled up in a wide grin. 

"I'll see you later then," Mikoshiba tucks his scarf around his neck again and turns to the door, "Goodbye, Rei-san."  
Makoto gives a weak chuckle and slaps his face lightly, trying to get rid of the excited shock that's overtaken him. The bell chimes as the door shuts and Rei shifts to Makoto's side.  
"I'd say you have a date Makoto-senpai. I think that counts as acting on it."  
Makoto blushes deeply, twisting his hands into his apron.  
He'd seen Mikoshiba and got a date, all before 12pm. This was turning out to be a very good day indeed.  
Makoto bites his lip and suddenly turns to Rei, "What am I going to wear?!"  
"Don't worry Makoto-senpai, we'll find you something beautiful," Rei replies, pushing his glasses up with a smile. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry I only just re-read it and noticed the tense errors, they're fixed and I'll be more careful from now on!


End file.
